AI
by kyouya8059
Summary: awan aka selalu bersama hujan  maaf,bad summary


Minna ._. author gak mau banyak bacot karena ini bulan puasa,nanti author haus terus batal terus gak dapet THR deh ;( #curcol ok,abaikan yang ini saya persembahkan buat temen saya di tau namanya?gimana ya?kasih tau gak ya? #digorok namanya….pucuk ._. #plak namanya aja!

Warning: OOC,typo,gaje,abal,dan sebagainya

Disclaimer: KHR punya akira amino-sensei!bukan,bukan punya saya ^^ #author PD

Ok minna enjoy~ ^^

Hibari's POV

Namaku Hibari Kyoya. Ketua komite disiplin di namimori middle school. Semua orang takut denganku. Semua…kecuali dia. Yamamoto Takeshi. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini mulai mengisi aku membencinya karena aku menganggapnya hanya herbivore lemah yang kerjanya hanya bermain baseball dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh,tapi lama-kelamaan aku baru menyadari bahwa setiap hari aku memikirkannya dan setiap aku memandangnya pandanganku seakan tidak ingn lepas darinya. Senyumnya,tawanya,semua tentang dirinya membuatku menyadari bahwa aku…mencintainya. Mencintai seorang Yamamoto Takeshi. Orang yang telah memberitauku apa itu cinta.

End hibari's POV

Pagi itu seperti biasa sang karnivore kyoya hibari sedang berpatroli di Namimori karena sekolah sedang libur sampai perutnya protes minta diisi. Kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada kedai sushi yang sedang dibanjiri pelanggan. Tanpa pikir panjang hibari masuk ke kedai itu dan langsung mengambil tempat yang kosong. Ya…sebenarnya di benci keramaian tapi mau bagaimana lagi?dia sudah lapar dan kedai yang paling dekat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi adalah kedai ini. Dia sudah memesan beberapa sushi jadi dia hanya tinggal menunggu pelayan mengantarkaan sushi itu padanya. Tak lama kemudian sang pelayan pun datang membawa sushi pesanannya. Saat hibari menoleh kearah pelayan itu matanya terbelalak seketika. Eh?hibari? ucap sang pelayan tak kalah kagetnya. Ya…pasti kalian semua tau,pelayan itu adalah Yamamoto Takeshi…orang yang disukai sang skylark.

" sushiku?"

"e-eh?ahahaha…maaf,aku lupa ^^ ini…." Kata yamamoto sambil menyerahkan sushi itu kepada hibari

Hibari mulai melahap sushi-sushi itu tanpa menghiraukan yamamoto yang kini berada di depannya. Yamamoto juga tidak beranjak sesenti tidak mau tapi tidak tidak bisa lepas dari orang didepannya ini. Hibari yang merasa ada orang yang memandanginya langsung menoleh sambil berkata

"Ada apa?"

"Ahahaha…tidak ada apa-apa hibari ^^ silahkan lanjutkan makannya,aku permisi"

"Hn…"

Yamamoto's POV

Err….kenapa ya belakangan ini setiap melihat hibari pasti jantungku berdegup kencang,wajahku memerah dan hal hal lain yang tidak biasany terjadi padaku. Apa ini yang disebut cinta?ah,aku bodoh… Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hibari dan aku kan sama sama laki-laki. Lagipula kalaupun aku jatuh cinta padanya belum tentu dia juga mencintaiku…hah…kenapa aku jadi sedih ya memikirkan kalau hibari tidak mencintaiku…..ah,sudahlah…lebih baik aku membantu oyaji…

End Yamamoto's POV

Pagi itu berjalan dengan normal bagi yamamoto sampai akhirnya hibari menyuruh untuk menemuinya saat pulang sekolah di kantornya. Yamamoto mulai berfikir yang macam macam dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah hibari akan meng-kamikorosu-nya tapi setelah dia ingat ingat dia tidak membuat kesalahaan seharian ini. Setelah berperang dengan fikirannya sendiri akhirnya dia berjalan menuju kantor sang awan. Sebenarnya dia tidak takut pada hibari,dia hanya gugup jika harus berada di satu ruangan bersama hibari,terlebih lagi jika mereka hanya berdua. Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari kelasnya dia pun sampai di depan kantor hibari kyoya. Dia menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya itu. Hatinya mulai tak karuan saat terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu yang menurutnya terdengar sangat…..indah?

"Masuk."

"Ahahaha yo hibari!apa kabar?" ^^

" saja"

"Um….ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Tidak ada apa apa"

"Eh? Begitu ya…"

"Hn"

"Hibari?"

"Hn?"

"Aku pulang ya…aku harus membantu oyaji"

"Tunggu"

Hibari mulai mendekati yamamoto sambil menyeringai. Otomatis itu membuat yamamoto melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok…

Mati mau apa sih…seringianya terlihat begitu…..menggoda? ucap yamamoto dalam hati.

"Yamamoto takeshi…kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"A-apa?"

Mata yamamoto terbelalak ketika hibari mengatakan itu merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang kyoya hibari yang di kenal tidak mempunyai hati itu mengatakan kalimat yang dapat diartikan sebagai pernyataan cinta yang ditunjukkuan kepadanya.

"Err…..Bisa kau ulangi kata katamu tadi hibari?"

Aku tak akan mengulang apa yang kukatakan herbivore

"Ta…tapi…"

"Cih…herbivore berisik"

"Hibari…aku mau pulang…"

Yamamoto jatuh lemas…kata kata hibari tadi masih terngiang di telinganya…

"Hebivore merepotkan."

Akhirnya hibari menggendong yamamoto menuju rumahnya… orang orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh langsung mendapat deathglare dari hibari. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat harmonis. hibari selalu tersenyum di depan yamamoto dan itu sukses membuat wajah yamamoto memerah mengalahkan warna rambut G. mereka saling mengisi kekurangan masing masing.

Hari hari mereka dilalui dengan biasa saja. Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang menghabiskan hari libur dengan berjalan di taman,piknik,dan sebagainya..tapi tidak untuk hibari kyoya dan kekasihnya,yamamoto takeshi…mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing…hibari sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di namimori middle school sedangkan yamamoto sibuk membantu ayahnya di toko… saat itu yamamoto sedang membawakan sushi kepada para pelanggan sampai HP-nya berbunyi. Setelah dia lihat ternyata hibari mengirimkan pesan singkat untuknya.

Taman,12 oktober 2010

Walau hanya itu yang tertulis tapi yamamoto sudah tau maksud hibari…dia tersenyum sebelum dia meminta izin ke taman pada ayahnya..setelah mendapat izin dia langsung mengganti pakaian dan bergegas menuju taman. Sesampainya di taman dia meunggu hibari di kursi yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang… tak lama kemudian hibari dating menghampiri yang tertidur di kursi tama dengan sangat nyenyak… tak tega membangunkan yamamoto akhirnya hibari duduk di sebelah yamamoto dan mengelus lembut kepala orang yang dicintainya itu…

"Ung?hibari….sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Baru saja."

"Ahahaha…..maaf ya tadi aku tertidur…"

"Hn"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Um,jadi?ada apa?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan yamamoto…

"Hm…dasar manja…."

"Sst….diam"

Saat yamamoto sedang memandangi kekasihnya dalam diam tiba tiba..

Cup!

Hibari menciumnya tepat di bibirnya… itu membuat wajah yamamoto memerah sempurna….

Saat yamamoto mau protes ternyata hibari sudah tidur…

"Ahahaha….dasar hibari….."

Tamat~ maaf ya kalo jelek…ini fanfic pertama saya…tolong di review ya….flame juga boleh..mohon bimbingannya agar saya bisa memperbaiki untuk fic saya yang selanjutnya… Review this story?


End file.
